Loss of Control
by blakebs
Summary: another Terra returns fic.
1. Control

Chapter 1

Slade ran through the city like a wild cat, as the skies of Jump City began to regain they're cloudy and blue atmosphere he came across a small cave on the East Side of the city within the confines of the city park. He quickly entered the small cave and walked down a corridor that seemed to stretch on from miles. When he came across a circular room where he saw the very girl who killed him, Terra was lying on the rocky floor barely alive and barely breathing. He approached the unconcious girl with caution, as he did not want to be killed by a teenager. Yet again.

Terra slowly began to lift up here eyes slowly regaining conciousness and she slowly lifted up her head.

"Good morning, apprentice. It's time to get back to work." said Slade as he slowly began to walk towards Terra.

"What...What do you want?" Terra asked weakly.

"Oh, I think you now what I want...I want my apprentice back." replied Slade. As he finally reached Terra and kicked her in the stomach hard.

Terra let out a weak groan as Slade began to approach her again.

"You didn't really think you'd be rid of me that easily, did you, my dear? Well, as you can see, I'm alive and well. You're little rebellion against me proved futile as you can see." said Slade as he kicked her in the stomach a second time. Terra gave out a another weak groan.

Slade approached her yet again lifting her up by her suit.

"You're going to be my apprentice again, whether you like it or not." said Slade as he threw her against the wall.

"B-Beast Boy, he'll s-stop you." Terra said weakly as Slade approached her and lifted up her chin.

"I'm afraid you're little boyfriend isn't here to help you this time. But, no need to worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Terra's hands began to glow yellow as she desperately tried to left up her hands, but to no avail.

"What's wrong little girl, can't use you're powers?" asked Slade as he lifted up Terra's body grasping her neck in his left arm.

"Let go of me!" shouted Terra.

"You brought this on yourself." replied Slade. "Now then, you will destroy the Teen Titans."

"No! I won't do it! They're my friends!" shouted Terra.

"Don't you remember? You don't have any friends." replied Slade in a calm voice.

"I won't hurt my friends!" shouted Terra.

"Like I said, you don't have any friends. You betrayed them all."

"No! I won't let you control me again!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." said Slade as he pulled a needle out of his utility belt "Now, just relax Terra. You won't remember a thing." Slade said as he stuck the needle into Terra's right shoulder causing Terra to pass out.

"Sweet dreams, my dear."

Several months later...

"Okay, you've got two minutes." Terra said getting annoyed

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do. You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan." Beast Boy said.

"You're wrong." Terra replied.

"You don't belong here, Terra." replied Beast Boy

"Stop calling me that!" Terra shouted.

"It's who you are." Beast Boy replied

"What do you want from me?" Terra shouted.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then." Beast Boy said beginning to get desperate.

"Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone." Terra

"Here. Take ths in case you're in trouble. In case you need me. You can call me anytime." said Beast Boy as he handed a T-Communicator.

"I don't need it." replied Terra.

"But..."

"Time's up." Terra said as she began to walk away.

"Terra..."

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." replied Terra.

"Come in, Beast Boy! We need you're help!"

"Come with me."

"You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry next period, and I haven't studied." Terra said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." Beast Boy said as he rushed out the door to help his comrades.

Unbeknownst to Beast Boy, Terra watched him head out the door as she sighed and headed to her next class.

Before she made it to the door, she stopped in her tracks as she grabbed her head in pain and fell to the floor.

_Destroy the Teen Titans. Kill them, make them wish they were never born._

"No! I won't do it! I won't!" Terra shouted.

_You will do it! I'm going to make sure of it. Sure of it...Sure of it...Sure of it...Sure of it..._

Terra cradled herself against the wall and began to cry.

"Please, just leave me alone! Please just go away!" Terra shouted as she continued to cry. "They're my friends! I can't do it!"

_You don't have any friends. You betrayed them all. Betrayed them all...Betrayed them all...Betrayed them all...Betrayed them all..._

"Well, well, well...It looks like you're having trouble following orders, well, I can fix that." Slade appeared out of nowhere and pulled out a needle out of his utility belt and stuck it into Terra's shoulder.

"Now who is in control, Terra?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Foreshadow

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Beast Boy saw Terra, or someone who looked like her. She looked just like Terra, yet, she claimed not to be.

Beast Boy hadn't got a decent night's sleep since he saw her. He hadn't played any video games, he didn't even eat any tofu. She was all he could think about. What if was Terra? If it wasn't, then where on earth could Terra be? Beast Boy was more confused than a baby racoon.

For two days straight he just sat on the sofa watching television. For some reason or another, it always helped him think He was starting to look more gloomy than Raven.

Fast forward to the present, Beast Boy sat on the sofa, fast asleep. He was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. It woke the rest of the Titans up four times. It was 1:34 in the morning, Beast Boy was tossing and turning throughout the night, he was having a terrible nightmare.

"Hello?" Beast Boy yelled out, suddenly finding him self in a cave shrouded in darkness. He could barely see in front of him. He then started to hear distinct crying, and it was all too familiar.

Beast Boy browsed around the cave, trying to locate the noise. And then, there she was, Terra sat on the ground, tears freely flowing down her face, her blonde hair tangled and raveled in all directions, her hands going back and forth from glowing yellow to normal. As if she was desperately trying to keep her powers under control.

"Terra?" Beast Boy uttered softly, even though this all seemed like deja-vu to him.

"Beast Boy..." Terra said weakly, she lifted her face and looked straight at Beast Boy, tears still freely flowing down her face.

"Destroy me, quick." Terra uttered, Beast Boy knew right then that this had to be a dream.

"Wha... What?" Beast Boy replied.

"Come on, isn't that what you came for? Do it now!" Terra shouted, tears still freely flowing.

"No, I can't do it! I won't!" Beast Boy yelled out.

"You have to, I can't control it..." Just then, arches of electricity flowed over Terra's entire body, she lifted up her hand, sending Beast Boy hurtling through the air were he crashed against the hard rocky wall.

"Forgive my apprentice. As usual, she can't seem to control herself." replied Slade, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Slade!" Beast Boy shouted as he finally stumbled to his feet.

"From now on, I will be controlling her every move." Slade replied. On the end of this note, Terra straightens up behind him. As Beast Boy looks up in complete shock, she staggers towards him, her visible eye filled with tears.

"What have you done to her?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Nothing she didn't want me to. Tera came to me seeking control, and that's precisely what I've given her. My control, her body."

Beast Boy just simply glares at the two. Slade raises a hand, as does Terra.

"I think you'll find I make fare better use of her powers." On the end of this note, stones begin to rise around him, into the air and slam towards Beast Boy, but he quickly morphs into a rat and jumps out of the way. He then changes in a wolf, and charges at Slade, knocking him down on the cold rocky floor.

"Get off me, you fool!" Slade shouted, Beast Boy than transformed into a gorilla and began to strangle Slade with his mighty paws.

Terra just stood there, with a unsure look on her face.

"Stay were you are child!" Slade said, desperately trying to break free of Beast Boy's grip.

"I'll kill you, you miserable little..." Before Slade could finish his words, Beast Boy suddenly began to tighten his grip, Slade could slowly feel the air leaving his body.

Suddenly, a giant boulder hit Beast Boy, propelling him against the wall where he morphed back to human form.

"Face it boy, Terra belongs to me."

"No!" Beast Boy shouted, quickly waking up from a deep and unpleasant slumber.

Beast Boy sat up on the sofa, sweat dripping off his face.

"It was all a dream?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"_I have to know, I have to find out." _Beast Boy said to himself, he then went back to sleep.

Back at Slade's lair. He stands at a distance as Terra tumbles across the floor. After a second, he steps toward her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Slade said as he approached Terra, who stumbled to her feet, using the rocky wall to balance.

"You disappoint me, Terra."

"If you think you're can control me, you're wrong!" Terra shouted.

"You are always mine to control, Terra." Slade said as he continued to advance on her.

"I broke free of you're control once, and I can do it again!" Terra hissed, as she took a step back with each one he took.

"You don't know how wrong you are, my dear." Slade said, pulling out a hairclip out of his pocket, he gently placed it in her hair

"Stay away from me!" Terra shouted, her hands beginning to glow.

"No need to shout." Slade replied in a calm voice.

"You know, It's a shame I have to continue to inject you with this little drug." Slade replied, pulling a needle out of his belt.

"Then again, it's a shame you can't follow orders."

"It's time to take you're medicine, Terra."

"No!" Terra shouted as she used her powers to pull a boulder out of the wall, throwing it at Slade, causing dust to spread throughout the cave, making her cough.

When the dust cleared, however, Slade appeared without a scratch on him.

Terra gasped, as she made an attempt to run for the exit, only to be grabbed from behind by Slade.

"You can't run away from me, Terra." Slade said as he grasped Terra by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Terra shouted as she struggled to break his strong grip.

"If you were to leave this place, were could you possibly go? I doubt the Titans would just welcome you back with open arms."

"That would be better than being controlled by you!" Terra shouted as she continued to try and break his grip.

"Face it Terra, you and your powers belong to me" Slade said, tightening his grip on her.

"No one can help you, no one would want to."

"I won't help you destroy the Titans!" Terra shouted.

"You're going to do more than 'help' me, you're going to kill them."

"No!" Terra shouted yet again.

"Yes! You will! I'm going to make sure of it!" Slade shouted as he threw Terra to the floor.

Terra hit the floor hard, and started to cry.

"Now then, now that the mutual foolishness is over and done with, it's time get back to work." Slade pulled the needle out of his belt and began to approach her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, my dear." Slade said calmly as he stuck the needle into her shoulder.

"Beast... Boy..." she said weakly, as she began to lose consciousness.

"There's no one here but me, Terra." Slade said, as Terra finally passed out.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to get Chapter 2 up, it's just that, I've had a little writer's block lately, oh well, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. So stay tuned, this story isn't dead! In fact, it's just the beginning! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

"Um, I'm guessing you've been here before."

"I've been everywhere before. I was quite the traveler before I became a Titan, remember?"

"Okay. What's the coolest place you've ever been?"

"Don't know. Probably Titans Tower."

_Flashback _

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"Excuse me?"

"About going out with me. It was the ears, wasn't it? Ladies love the ears."

"Actually, it was because... of all the things I could've done tonight, I realized all I really wanted to do was spend time with you..."

_End flashback_

Beast Boy sighed as he sat on the sofa, thinking back to that same night when Terra revealed herself to be Slade's apprentice. That night almost didn't even seem real to Beast Boy. Because that was the same night that he thought he lost the girl he loved and cared about forever.

Beast Boy sighed as he grabbed the remote and began to mercilessly start to flip through the channels at lighting speed. Maybe watching TV would distract him from all these dreams and flashbacks.

"Yo, BB, how'd you sleep?" Cyborg said as he entered the living room.

"I didn't." Beast Boy replied simply as he continued to flip.

"Well, I slept wonderful! I dreamed I was the biggest ladies man in town! Which I am! Thank you very much!" Cyborg joked as he headed towards the fridge.

"So, what will it be today? Oh man! Starfire! That freaking pet of yours got blue sludge all over our food! Oh well, I guess I'll have to order a pizza, again."

Beast Boy didn't even hear a word Cyborg said, he was too busy thinking about Terra and that dream he had...

"Yo B! Everything all right, Little Buddy?" Cyborg asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to Beast Boy, a look of worry on his face.

"Little Buddy?" Beast Boy said cocking a brow.

"I've been watching Gilligan's Island, so sue me!" Cyborg replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Yep, everything is just peachy, fine and dandy, Big Buddy." Beast Boy said with a grin on his face.

"Big Buddy? Are you being a smart-alec?" Cyborg asked, a bit of a annoyed look on his face.

"A smart-alec? Who? Me?! What would make you think something like that?" Beast Boy asked, a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh, because you're you!" Cyborg replied in a stern tone of voice.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Beast Boy replied.

"What?!"

"Ha! I'm just playing with ya, Cy!" Beast Boy replied with a grin on his face.

"So, you want to play on the Gamestation with me? Winner does dishes for a week!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"We'll have plenty of time to play when you tell me what's eating at you, B." Cyborg replied with a serious look on his face.

"It's nothing." Beast Boy said.

"People don't mop around all week over nothing, Beast Boy." Cyborg replied

"It's Terra, isn't it? You're thinking about Terra again, aren't you?" Cyborg flat out replied.

"How did you know?"

"You haven't eaten any tofu in days, and usually when that happens, something just ain't right."

Beast Boy just sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I have been thinking about her, a _lot."_

"You wanna talk about it?" Cyborg asked.

"Do ya have time?"

"Don't be silly B! You know I always have time to listen to you! Now, spill the beans, BB!"

"Well, it all started when..."

"Don't you worry that dumb little head of yours, Uncle Cyborg will take real good care of you! Here's my card."

"Victor Stone, psychiatrist?! Knock it off, Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted getting annoyed.

"Well, I tried." Cyborg replied.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, since you can't tell me, I'll have to force it out of you."

"What? I did try to tell you! Then you started acting stupid!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back.We have ways of making you talk!" Cyborg said in a eeri tone of voice.

"Knock it off, Cyborg! This isn't funny!"

"I didn't say it was!" Cyborg said from a far.

"What are ya doing, Cy?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like the sound of this..."

"I'll have to beat it out of you!" Cyborg said as he walked back in with a hammer with a mischievous look on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Cy!"

"Come on! Just a little bonk on the head!"

"Get that thing away from me, Cy!"

"What's the matter, you chicken?"

"Okay, now you're acting stupid again!"

"Oh, that's it, I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I'll be right back!"

"I'm back!"

"What you bring back this time?"

"A fork!"

"A fork?! What the heck are you gonna do to me with a fork?"

"Uh, Cyborg... Cyborg... Uh... Cyborg... why are you looking at me that way?"

"Beast Boy... let me poke you're brain!"

"Okay, Cyborg, now you're starting to freak me out!"

"Lighten up, man. I'm just messing with ya!"

"Like I messed with you, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, now that that's over with... can we have a real discussion now?"

"Sure we can!... Just as soon as I order my pizza!"

Beast Boy sighed "Okay, fine." Beast Boy replied.

"You want anything, BB?"

"No thanks!"

"Okay, suit yourself. Hello, Papa John's Pizza? Yeah, I'd like a large pizza with everything on it and a large coke! That'll be fine, okay I'll see you then, bye."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"You're sure now?"

"I'm listening Beast Boy."

"Well, as I was saying... I have been thinking about her a lot."

"And..."

"And... Well, that's it. I've been thinking about her a lot and I well... I... Uh... I miss her."

"We all do, Beast Boy."

"I keep on thinking back to when she was a titan... Back then she seemed so happy."

"You don't think she's happy now?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know Cyborg. I don't know anything anymore." Beast Boy replied in a depressed tone of voice as he was starring down at the floor.

"That's no way to talk, BB!"

"Yeah, I know. I keep on trying to do something, anything to just forget about her."

"But you can't. No one can just forget about someone they love, Beast Boy. You of all people should know that."

"She claims she doesn't remember any of us, not even me."

"You think she's faking it?"

"Maybe... Maybe not."

"So... What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I eat some pizza I'll be able to figure it out. All this talking is making me hungry!"

"Well, the pizza should be here soon..."

"Well, In the meantime, I'll be in my room."

"Beast Boy..."

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything... anything at all... just let me know."

"Thanks, Cyborg. I'll keep that in mind."

"_Terra... Terra.." _

The voices... they were starting again. This time getting louder and louder each time she heard them. She did her best to just brush them aside and continue on with the day. But try as she might, those voices just kept coming back... Each one more frightening than the last.

"Yo, Tara! Earth to Tara!"

"Huh! What?!"

"Tara... Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So anyways... Do any of you guys remember when that blond girl with the strange powers tried to take over the city?"

"Uh... You guys... Couldn't we talk about something else?" Tara asked.

"Okay, whatever... So anyways..."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be alright, It's just allergies or something."

"I'll be right back."

In the girls bathroom, Tara stands at the sink swiping the cold water on her face.

"Damn it! What's going on with me?!" Terra said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Terra swipes the water on her face again... But when she goes to look in the mirror again, she doesn't see her reflection, she sees someone entirely different...

"Hello, Terra... Remember me?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who... Who are you?"

"Who am I? Have you forgotten already my dear? I'm the one who saved you from yourself."

"Slade."

"Ah, I see you remember me then."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"That's for me to know... and you to find out. I still have plans for you, Terra."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm... I think you know."

"Shut up! Shut up and just leave me alone!" Terra said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Away from you!"

"I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter..." On the end of this note, Slade rushes her and pins her against a bathroom stall gripping her arm.

"Get away from me!"

"You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be." Slade said as he tried to stick the needle into her shoulder as she struggles to break his grip.

"I said get away!" she screamed. Just then, Terra's eyes shine yellow in fury, a rock crashes through the window and hits Slade, hurtling him through the wall.

"Woah, How did I..."

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that..."

Terra screams as Slade grabs her and slams her against each of the bathroom stalls. He then pins her down to the floor. He then leans over her gripping the syringe.

"Get of me!" Terra shouted as she was being held down by Slade.

"This is for you're own good, my dear."

"No it's not!"

"Stop struggling girl, Hold still..." On this note, Terra begins to loosen her grip.

"That's my good little girl."

"Don't do this... please!"

"I'm sorry, my dear... but I can't do that."

"Stop it!" Terra screamed again as her eyes turned yellow in a fury, the same rock that threw Slade through the wall reappeared and knocked him against a brick wall where he falls to the floor and hits it hard.

Terra attempts to run, but is once again grabbed by Slade. He rams her neck against two of the bathroom sinks and then violently slaps her multiple times.

"Damn it! Hold still!" Slade commanded.

"NO!" Terra screams as she tries to fight back. She rushes at him, but he seizes her wrist and backs her against the wall.

"Don't make me have to kill you..."

"You can't control me again! I won't let you!"

"You're always mine to control! And you always will be!"

"Not if I can help it..."

Slade screams as he is violently thrown through the window where he lands on the pavement below. In pieces. Another robotic duplicate.

"You are always mine to control... Mine to control... Mine to control... Mine to control... M...i...n...e... to control..." the robot utters right before it goes off line.

"What was that all about?" Terra asks herself as she looks down at the destroyed robot.

* * *

"Slade..." Terra says simply.

Terra casually walks back to the cafeteria to rejoin her friends.

"Hey, Terra!"

"What took you so long, girl?"

"Um... Nothing... Had a little trouble finding the bathroom."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine..."

Meanwhile in the alley way of the school. Slade stands in the shadows looking at his destroyed robot.

"Hmm... I guess this is going to be more difficult than I thought."

End of chapter 4


End file.
